


mending

by shomarus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: A collection of Lusamine's thoughts.





	

_It is more than devaluing yourself._  
_It is more than throwing yourself at the feet of those you’ve wronged._  
_But you’ll be damned if you don’t make things right._

You try to bring up the conversation you dread having.  
Even today, you still think that maybe you can. Even now, as your once precious what-say-you leaves the house for her daily outing, you think that maybe you can start rekindling your relationship.  
But you can’t. Perhaps another day, you’ll be able to call her your daughter once more.

It is lonely here in Kanto.  
Maybe it’s always been you taking the company of those around you for granted. Actually, no, that’s exactly what that is. Your children, your friends, your employees. They're gone now, and many of them have lost the respect for you that they once held. You wonder where it started, but you already know.  
After your children have left you, you’ve simply ignored the hole in your bitter heart.

Some days, you can barely move. Other days, you can’t move at all.  
It still brings panic to you. You focus on your hand for so long, but it can’t make the distance to the table. You want to cry, your breathing is incredibly unstable. You can feel your neck pounding, your skin is itching but you can't scratch.  
You can’t even scream her name. She wouldn’t hear you anyways.

Gladion, you wonder how he’s been doing.  
Truth be told, despite the fact he’s stolen your Type:Null and he made off without your permission or knowing and he didn't bother to tell anyone and he _suddenly comes back like he owns the d…_ No. You should forget that. That only brings anger to you.  
But nonetheless, you’re still proud of him. You only hope that one day you’ll tell him.

Wicke sends in letters sometimes.  
Lillie reads them out to you on days you can't move. You read them yourself on 'good' days. Her letters bring a sickening feeling to your stomach, but at the same time, you can’t possibly ask her to stop writing them. This time, she sent in a picture.  
“And to Madam Lusamine, please get well soon. Aether misses you!”

That form is both a dream and a nightmare.  
A dream because you can remember the momentary happiness it gave to you. A nightmare because you weren't human. But... you were powerful, and you could finally share the love that you've been keeping away for so long.  
But that wasn't true love, was it?

Kanto is a beautiful region.  
It's nothing like Alola, that's for sure. But after being bedridden for so long, being able to see skies, Pokémon, your dau... Lillie's beaming face in daylight. It feels like a blessing, and you smile for the first time for a long time.  
You and Lillie smile together.

Bill came by today.  
Your memory is fuzzy and you were pretty out of it for the whole day. Mostly, you remember the hushed whispers of Bill and Lillie's voices. But what they were saying escapes you, and it hurts to think. But Lillie came to you. And she said you'd be alright.  
And you trust her.

It's been a while since you've moved to Kanto.  
You can walk around, and you think that most of the ill effects of Nihilego's poison is gone. You've spoken to Lillie about what will happen after you recover fully. She'll stay in Kanto, but you'll be moving back to Alola. Of course, you'll visit her, but there are other things you need to do in order to heal.  
But you need to start with Lillie.

"Hey, Lillie, before you go? I... I think I should say something that I should have said a long time ago."  
"... Yeah? What is it?"  
You breathe in. You breathe out. And then you speak.


End file.
